


Always Here

by Julieshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a gig with his bodyguard, Niall is involved in a car accident which has lasting effects for him and the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone reading this!! I would love some feedback please? Are these okay? Are they terrible? Should I continue writing them or quit while I'm behind lol? Also if you do like them should I branch out to other centrics and relationship fics? Any comments would be gratefully appreciated. Thanks a million :-) *hugs* Julie

Niall bustled through Manchester Airport with his Bodyguard at his side. Thankfully for once it hadn’t leaked that he had flown in yet with many fans suspecting he was already in Manchester for the gig that night.

Niall had spent a couple of nights in Ireland with his cousins before heading off for the European leg of the tour. They had played Croke Park the previous weekend and he cherished the few extra days at home.

The week had been fun and Niall had really enjoyed the company of the newest addition to their security team, Tim. He was in his early thirties and was very similar to Niall in his likes and dislikes. They had spent the few days glued together with Tim even staying at his cousin’s house with them instead of the usual local hotel.

Once the two of them had retrieved their bags they headed to the underground car park to collect the SUV Paul had already organised. Tim had the spare key to it so it looked good that the pair would make it out of the airport unnoticed.

As soon as they cleared the airport and were on the motorway Niall sent a quick text to Paul letting him know that they were en-route to the stadium to meet the rest of the lads for sound check.

The two of them were engrossed in good hearted conversation when Tim spotted a sign for a service station and a McDonald’s restaurant.

“What do you say we grab a bite to eat before we get the stadium we’re making good time plus I could do with a toilet break?” Tim suggested

“Sounds good, I’m starving.” Niall replied happily.

“I have no idea where you fit all that food man. I’ve ate more in the last two days than I would have in a week at home.” Tim laughed.

“What can I say, I’m a growing lad.” Niall rebuffed smiling.

Tim indicted his intention to take the exit to the services station as Niall released his seat belt and began stretching his knee. As they drove up the slip road taking them to the roundabout at the exit Tim started to chastise Niall for removing the seatbelt before they had stopped the car.

Tim missed the stop sign as he looked towards Niall telling him off. Suddenly a loud screeching of brakes sounded followed by a thunderous bang and the crunching sound of metal.

Niall barely registered the truck that ploughed into the driver’s side of the SUV before searing pain shot through the side of his head and blackness came down upon him.

+++

Louis strolled onto the stage with a big grin on his face which immediately sent off alarm bells in Liam as soon as he spotted his bandmate.

“Whatever you’re thinking Lou forget it. Paul and Paddy are already stressing about Niall not being here yet and no sound check done.” Liam told the older boy.

“Liam mate there are four buggies just behind the stage door exit! They are just begging to be driven! One each. It would be a sin not to steal them! Paul and Paddy haven’t had a good run around in ages!” Louis informed them excitedly.

“I’m in.” Zayn stated standing up from his position on one of the numerous ramps.

“Zayn?!” Liam said with mock shock.

“Bruv Niall is probably stuck on that car park of a motorway. He mightn’t be here for ages yet.” Zayn smiled at an annoyed Liam.

“Harry a bit of help here mate?” Liam beg the youngest member of the band who was currently scrolling through his twitter app.

“How is it that Niall can get through an airport incognito and if I go to an airport it’s bloody trending within fifteen minutes of the flight landing? I mean there isn’t one mention of Niall at the airport.” Harry asked bewildered.

“It’s the hair mate. Gives you away every time.” Louis jested.

“Wait… I got a picture of him today I think… It’s his SUV… Oh God…” Harry trailed off suddenly going white as a sheet.

“Harry?” Liam asked worry flowing through the Wolverhampton lad.

“I…it’s crushed…they’re saying Niall was in an accident. There is a picture of the SUV…” Harry said tears coming to his eyes.

“Calm down Haz. We don’t know it’s true. You know how twitter is.” Zayn reassured his friend going to the younger lad putting an arm around him.

Louis already had his own phone out dialling Niall’s number as a serious looking Paul joined them on the stage.

“Boys…” Paul began.

“Oh God! It’s true isn’t it?” Harry jumped to his feet going to their tour manager and friend.

“There’s been an accident. We need to go to the hospital.” 

+++

Niall woke to a dimly lit room and the potent smell of antiseptic. He blinked his eyes open slowly as a pounding headache made itself known.

“Niall? Are you back with us mate?” 

Niall turned towards the voice prying his eyes open to a very anxious looking Paul. He gave a nod indicting he was awake but regretted it immediately as a pain pierced through his skull and a wave of nausea overtook him.

“Wow, easy.” Paul told him helping his charge to sit up.

“Tim?” Niall asked immediately as memories of the accident assaulted him.

“There’s four very worried boys outside waiting to see you. I should get them in here.” Paul replied with a sad smile avoiding the unasked question.

“Paul? Please?” Niall pleaded.

“I’m so sorry Niall but he didn’t make it. His neck broke when the truck hit the SUV. He died instantly.” Paul told him sadly.

Tears began to pool in Niall’s eyes. 

“What about the driver of the truck?” Niall inquired.

“A few cuts and bruises he’ll be fine. You know Niall you still haven’t asked about yourself?” Paul told him concerned for the young man.

“I’m here… unlike Tim.” Niall answered sullenly. 

“Niall… It was an accident... there is nothing anyone could have done. You have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard so they are going to keep you overnight for observation. I’m going to go and get the boys okay?” Paul asked.

Niall gave very little of a reaction other than a small nod to indicate he had heard him.

Paul left and it was only a couple of minutes before the room door burst open with four worried looking boys entering and rushing to the blonde on the bed.

Niall pushed down the tears as each of his bandmates gave him a gentle hug and enquired how he was doing.

“I’m okay.” Niall said in a sad voice.

“You have a concussion Niall. They said you’d have a bad headache for a few days.” Harry informed him.

“S’not that bad.” Niall said in the same monotone voice.

“Paul is getting the doctor maybe we can ask him for some more pain meds yeah?” Zayn suggested.

“I really am okay. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Niall replied in the same tone.

“Maybe we should let you get some rest. They said once everything was okay overnight they’d release you in the morning.”

This time Niall only gave a small nod.

“We have a hotel organised for when you get out of here, save you a trip back to London tomorrow.” Louis told his friend.

Once again Niall nodded.

“Niall are you alright?” Liam asked worry seeping through him.

“Just tired. I’ll see you boys in the morning yeah?” Niall said already laying back down in the bed and closing his eyes.

“Sure you will Nialler. Take it easy yeah and we’ll see you first thing.” Louis told him.

Niall sighed an acceptance as each boy patted a leg or a shoulder, Zayn placing a kiss to the injured lad’s forehead.

As the four left the room they all exchanged concerned looks towards each other.

+++

It had been a week since the accident and the five boys were all back in London staying with Niall at his flat. 

The first two days had been spent in a Manchester hotel where Niall’s mum had come to stay with her son but Niall had told her to go back home when the boys brought him back to London stating that he would be fine.

He had asked his dad and brother not to fly over as he was mainly sleeping for the week and he would prefer to see them once he was feeling a bit better. Neither Niall’s mum nor dad had been happy but they respected their youngest son’s wishes.  
Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry had on the other hand refused point blank to leave the injured lad on his own and had all taken up temporary residence at the Irish lads flat.

Each of the one direction boys were extremely worried about Niall. He had closed in on himself and was not the usual happy go lucky Niall.

Niall was seated on the living room couch staring at the TV but not really watching it as the others sat around the kitchen table talking.

“We need to do something.” Zayn stated.

“Like what? He doesn’t want to talk to anyone and the doctor has given him the all clear from the concussion.” Harry replied frustration evident in his voice.

“He is traumatised or something. I mean Tim is dead, his bodyguard died. He’s probably feeling that it could have been him. Maybe he just needs time.” Louis added.

“I think he should speak to someone. A professional? Either way he needs some help. This isn’t right and I’m really worried about him.” Liam told them.

“I know Li. We all are.” Harry sympathised.

“I think I’ll go have a chat with Paul and see what we can come up with. Can you boys organise some dinner?” Louis asked the others.

“About that, the fridge is empty. I was thinking I could go on a grocery run and pick up some take away on the way home for tonight?” Harry told them.

“Sounds good, Louis you head to Paul’s. Harry does the shopping and Zayn and I will keep Niall Company.” Liam clarified.

With the decisions made Harry and Louis grabbed their keys and wallets and headed out. Zayn and Liam started making some tea in the kitchen.

As soon as the front door closed behind the two boys, a frantic Niall ran into the kitchen startling Liam and Zayn.

“Whose gone out?!! Where’s Harry and Louis?!! Where are they?!!” Niall yelled his eyes darting between Zayn and Liam.

“Nialler mate calm down, they’ve just gone to get some food there is nothing in the house.” Liam tried.

“No they can’t go out!!! Get them back!!! Now Liam!!! NOW PLEASE!!!” Niall screamed tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Niall breath! Come on Niall it’s okay.” Zayn tried joining Liam in moving towards a frantic Niall.

“No No No please” Niall sobbed out collapsing to the floor.

Liam and Zayn were on the ground beside him in a moment as Niall entered a full panic attack.

“Shit. Zayn call them back quickly! Phone Louis now.” Liam ordered wrapping his arms around the frantic Irish boy.

“They’ll die… they won’t come back… just like Tim… he’s dead… He’s dead…” Niall whimpered over and over again.

“I’m going to tell Louis to phone for a doctor as well.” Zayn told Liam just as Louis answered the phone.

“Niall mate calm down please. They’re coming back now. Zayn is talking to them. Just breathe with me come on Nialler.” Liam coaxed gently.

They stayed in the same position until the door slammed open revealing a terrified looking Harry and Louis.

Only when Niall saw his two friends did his breathing begin to slow down to a normal rate. Louis and Harry quickly made their way to Niall with Liam giving them space to hug the scared Irishman.

“It’s okay Nialler, we’re here. Everything is okay. We ‘re going to help you I promise.” Louis soothed, the other boys looking on with tears in their eyes.

+++

Four of the One Direction boys stood anxiously outside their fifth member’s bedroom with Paul as the doctor examined Niall. No one spoke a word until the door finally opened revealing the doctor.

“How is he?” Harry was the first to voice what they all wanted to know.

“Physically, your friend is fine. Mentally, however, I believe Niall is suffering from PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.” The doctor explained.

“How do we help him?” Zayn spoke next.

“I have given him something to relax him and I will give you a prescription that will help some. He will need to see a mental health professional to help him through this. Niall has already agreed to this and I will provide you with the details.” The doctor informed them.

“Will he be alright?” Liam asked nervously.

“In time he will get through this with a lot of understanding and help. From what he has told me I have no doubt you will provide both for him.” The doctor stated with a reassuring smile.

“Can we see him?” Louis ventured.

“Of course, he is asking for you all. I will discuss the details of his treatment with Mr. Higgins.” 

“Thanks doctor. We appreciate you coming so quickly.” Harry told him genuinely.

+++

Niall was sat up in his bed when his four friends entered. The four lads immediately taking seats all around Niall on the bed.

“Hey.” Niall stated softly.

“Hey yourself.” Louis said with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Zayn inquired next.

“Better. I’m sorry about earlier.” Niall said his eyes looking down to the quilt.

“No need to be sorry. We just want to help you get better Ni.” Harry told him.

“Niall you can come to us and tell us anything. We love you and we are here for you.” Liam reassured him.

“I didn’t even know I felt that way. It was like… I don’t know… it just came out of nowhere. The doc said it was part of the disorder.” Niall told them.

“We’re going to get you through this mate. We would do anything for you and we will do everything to make you feel better.” Zayn told him.

“I know and I love you boys too. So much, I couldn’t bare if something happened to you.” Niall told them trying to hold back a yawn.

“The meds are kicking in Ni. You should get some sleep.” Liam told him.

“Can you all stay here with me…please?” Niall asked shyly.

“We’re not going anywhere.”

The End.


End file.
